pink rose
by mistress of flames
Summary: hinata is a famous dancer who folowed both her mother and grandmother in there footsteps. after her fathre died in a car crash right after she lost her mother she decides to return home. what will happen when she meets a handsmoe millionair and his daught


**A/N: ****Well first of all I am back again. That was a while but like promised here is my new story pink rose. I really hope you all like it.**

**-- **

A brown haired woman was running through the halls of the Hanami School for performing arts. Her high heels where echoing against the walls as she took the stairs down to the main hall. On her way to the auditorium she almost collided with a student who was on her way to her next class. The young girl jumped aside to make sure she wouldn't be run over by her teacher. "Miss Tenten…" she started.

"Sorry Christie but I am in a hurry" Tenten said before she disappeared around the corner. As soon as she reached the auditorium Tenten threw the doors open making them hit the wall and bouncing back almost hitting her in the face.

A young woman with midnight bleu hair and violet colored eyes turned around surprised by the way Tenten entered. She stopped her work on the scenery, "Tenten what are you doing…" she started but Tenten cut her of.

"Hinata the costumes of tomorrow's play where are they" Tenten asked.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Tenten have you checked backstage?"

"No why?" Tenten asked.

Hinata smiled, "because they are there, besides what do want to do with them?"

Tenten sighed and made her way towards the stage and took place, "Moriko's costume needs some attachments"

"O, well they are in the back like always"

"I know but I remember leaving them in the phoenix hall" Tenten replied.

Hinata laughed, "You do know we are playing rhymes of spring tonight in the phoenix hall right. So I think someone removed them"

Tenten only smiled, "I think I forgot I need to do a lot of things and I just don't know how to finish them all before tonight"

Hinata grinned, "Tenten dear it isn't so hard I mean I had only one night to practice when David changed the entire script so I think you'll manage"

"If you say so" Tenten shifted her gaze towards the scenery, "is that the one for tomorrows play" she asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes and I am almost done the paint needs to dry and that is all I think, o and you better start on Morikos costume, and I think Kagami will need your help with the costumes of tonight's play"

"Okay I will take the dress and help Kagami, I think I have time before the play starts I need to go home and pick some stuff Shizuka wanted" Tenten said and stood up.

"Like what" Hinata asked.

Tenten smiled, "Guess what she ran out of makeup so I am borrowing her some of mine"

Hinata smiled," Okay Tenten thanks and I will see you at the play"

"You are not going home" Tenten asked.

"No can't I have a lot of things to do" Hinata replied.

"Whatever, o you need something to eat because I am starved" Tenten asked.

"No I will be fine"

"I forgot you don't eat junk food because of your figure so how about something healthy" Tenten asked with a grin.

Hinata looked up, "Tenten I don't dance anymore besides I always eat what I want even when I was still dancing I ate a burger once a while well actually more once a week it isn't so hard in New York you have a burger tent almost at every corner"

Tenten laughed, "How you can keep a figure like that with all the junk that gets through your throat is beyond me"

"Hahaha you are so funny, now get to work" Hinata replied.

"As you wish well any way see you later alligator" tenten said with a smile.

Hinata started to grin about that they both would say that every time the other would leave it started in high school and Tenten kept the ritual alive even after all those years, "In a while crocodile"

Hinata was making her way through the hall with some music sheets when she heard someone call she turned around to see a young man running towards her.

"O hey Satoshi something wrong"

"Hinata!, you hade an intake twenty minutes ago! You are late!" Satoshi said.

"O my god I for got!" Hinata shrieked, "here can you take this to the music class Kagami needs them she will know what to do" she said as she handed him the sheets she turned around and started to run.

"They are in your office and the father is pissed" Satoshi yelled behind her.

--

"Dad I can't wait to follow classes here the school is beautiful" a young girl said. Her black hair was tight together with a ribbon. And her bleu eyes where sparkling with excitement. She was wearing a simple green dress that fell until her knees and some sandals made her outfit complete. "Well what do you think dad, think I will manage through the classes" she asked again. She stared at her father with a grin.

A man, who looked not to be older than twenty eight years old, Had the same black hair as his daughter but unlike her his eyes where black. He looked up his black eyes soften a little, "you'll Manage Isaki" he said. He hided his anger for her, he was really annoyed the young man who came her not so long ago was taking to long. If it weren't for Isaki he would have left a long time ago. He planned this intake between two meetings he had to cancel the later one because someone didn't appear at the appointment.

--

Hinata threw the doors of her office open. "I am so sorry I totally forgot about it" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"That took you long enough we been waiting her for more that twenty minutes" the young man said.

Hinata who was still out of breath took her place behind her desk. "I am sorry really I am but I have a big play tonight and another one tomorrow I totally forgot about the intake".

She sighed deeply and took a file on her desk, "Uchiha Isaki right" she asked and looked up staring in the young mans eyes. She almost gasped _his yes are so black you can easily drown in them _Hinata thought.

"Yes that is me" the young girl replied.

Hinata smiled at her, "well nice meeting you Isaki-chan, I am Hinata and I am…"

"I know who you are, a saw all your play's they are fantastic"

Hinata smiled shyly, "well they are not that good besides you don't know how many mistakes I made"

Isaki started to laugh, "I don't think you ever made a mistake you are so good, do you think I can be just as good as you are?"

Hinata smiled gently, "I don't know Isaki but you have to show me what kind of talent you got, you are going to dance on three difrents songs, eacht one having a difrent rhythm it is quite easy one is slow, the second is a little faster and the third can be any song you like to dance on" Hinata smiled "do you understand

Isaki frowned, "I well…"

"You'll manage" Hinata replied.

Isaki faced her father, "okay but can my father come"

Hinata faced the dark haired man, "well… I don't think…" but Hinata changed her mind when she saw how Isaki was looking, "okay he can come"

"Thanks lets go Itachi-kun" she replied.

Itachi sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you"

Isaki grinned, "Okay let's go dad"

"Did you really make a lot of mistakes" Isaki asked following Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "yeah I did, theire was this play in Moscow one day, and we where practising, tales of symphonia when I did the wrong step ten times after each other"

Isaki laughed, "Well that isnt that bad right?"

Hinata grinned, "no but my dance partner sven didn't like it one bit, I kept stepping on his bare feet with my killer heels as he called it"

Isaki laughed, "But the play was wonderfull"

Hinata looked surprised, "You saw it? But we only performed in Russia and there was no television crew there, it was on an exclusive thing"

"I know but daddy took me, he knows that I am your biggest fan"

"My biggest fan? Well Isaki I am honnored but really I am not that big or great"

"Do you even know that you're the best?" Isaki asked surprised.

Hinata smiled sadly, "the best, the best was my mother there is no dancer better than her, she really made it and when she was on her top she stopped"

Isaki looked up, "she died didn't she?"

Itachi glared at his daughter, "Isaki!"

Isaki looked up, "what? I am just asking"

"You can't ask such…"

Hinata smiled gently, "it is okay, yes my mother died in a plane crash, leaving me, my younger sister and her school behind"

"Is this school your mothers?"

"no it is actaully my grandma who started this school she was also a wonderfull dancer but my mom surpassed her, after my mom stopped she helped my grandmother I came to this school ever since I was small, so I think I grew up with music"

"Wow, but why did you stop" Isaki asked..

Hinata smiled, "because someone had to take over the school, and I thought it was something I must do, I at least owe that to both my mother and grandmother. _That is right I must do this it is the only way to keep both mom and grandma close. And the best way to do that is to teach others to dance; dance with the stars is what mom always said. And that is what I am teaching them maybe one of them will surpass you mom. I will defiantly make your wish come true….. _

_--_

**A/N: it is a little short but if you guys like it, I will continue it's a little rushed but please review and no flames. **


End file.
